1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in coin handling apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a magnetic coin element sensor for sensing, detecting and identifying coin elements and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various devices have been constructed for identifying monetary inputs deposited in a coin handling apparatus. Most of the devices constructed in the past have included apparatus for sensing and detecting the weight or the size of the deposited monetary element, and some have included apparatus for sensing and detecting the weight and the size of the deposited monetary element each type of apparatus being constructed in an effort to uniquely identify the monetary value and the genuineness of the deposited monetary element thereby reducing the possibility of the coin handling apparatus accepting a counterfeit coin element or the like.
Some of the coin handling apparatus constructed in the past have also included various devices for totalizing the monetary value of various deposited coin elements and providing some form of output indication of the totalized monetary value. In some instances, the operation of the totalizing apparatus was dependent upon the deposited monetary element being initially identified and the genuineness thereof verified prior to the actuation of the totalizing apparatus to provide the output signal indicative of the totalized monetary value. Most of the devices, including the totalizing apparatus, constructed in the past have included a large number of parts, assemblies and cooperating mechanical and electrical interconnections therebetween thereby substantially increasing the required maintenance and the possibility of a malfunction of the coin handling apparatus. Related prior art apparatus are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 649,737; 2,250,047; 2,390,147; 3,373,856; 3,599,771; and 3,682,286.